The present invention relates to folding cartons and relates in particular to folding cartons which are fabricated into hollow tubular containers or irregular configuration in cross-section.
It is a particular feature of the present invention to provide a carton of the above general class which after gluing and erection into a hollow tubular form is collapsible into flat condition for convenient packing and shipment in large quantities to a filler unit.
It is a further feature of the invention to provide a blank of packaging material scored and formed with fold lines to define panels dimensioned in accordance with a predetermined system.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of a fabricated, glued, tubular or hollow container with at least four side panels defined by fold or score lines where the cross-section of the container is irregular i.e., takes the shape of concave or convex polygon, and the panels are so dimensioned that the container is collapsible into flat condition along said fold lines without mutilation of the panels or the glue seam.
The language "irregular cross-section" is intended to indicate that a plane passed through a body of a hollow tubular container embodying principles of the present invention and disposed normal to the longitudinal axis of the container will define a polygon of concave or convex shape and having sides of random lengths.